Yang Selalu Ada
by summer-chan
Summary: Orang-orang bilang yang spesial akan tergantikan oleh yang selalu ada. Nijifem!Aka


**.**

 **.**

 **30 Januari 2014**

 **23.47**

Akashi memandangi ponselnya dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Matanya berkali-kali membaca pesan singkat yang diketiknya di sana, memastikan tidak ada kata yang salah ataupun ketinggalan. Setelah puas, gadis bersurai merah itu menyimpan pesan tersebut dalam draft di ponselnya. 'Kini tinggal menunggu waktu saja.' Pikir Akashi sembari menjulurkan tangannya untuk menaruh ponsel di nakas.

Gadis itu berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya, mencoba mengalihkan perasaan bahagia yang kelewat membuncah. Kemudian dia melirik meja belajarnya, dimana terdapat sebuah kado yang dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado warna biru disertai pita warna emas. Lagi-lagi senyum cerah terpatri di bibirnya, membuat gadis bermarga Akashi itu terlihat semakin cantik.

TENG. TENG. TENG.

Grandfather Clock yang terdapat di ruang keluarga kediaman Akashi berdentang, menandakan telah bergantinya hari. Dengan cepat Akashi meraih ponsel di nakas. Kemudian dia mulai menekan beberapa tombol untuk mengirimkan pesan tersebut.

Notifikasi di ponselnya membuat Akashi tersenyum semakin lebar. 'Aku pasti akan jadi yang pertama. Selamat ulang tahun, Kuroko-kun.' Pikirnya sebelum gadis itu tenggelam dalam kantuknya.

.

.

 **Yang Selalu Ada**

 **.**

 **Nijimura** **Shūzō |fem!** **Akashi** **Seijūrō | Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Romance**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : OOC, genderswap  
**

.

.

 **20 Desember 2014**

"Kuroko-kun, itu... kado untuk siapa?" tanya Akashi ketika dirinya 'secara tidak sengaja' berpapasan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya di koridor sekolah yang sepi (karena sudah jam pulang).

Love at first sight. Awalnya Akashi tidak percaya dengan kata-kata itu. Sampai dirinya bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya di upacara penerimaan siswa baru SMA Teikou. Saat itulah Akashi harus menelan kenyataan pahit tentang pendapat awalnya. Karena, sang nona muda jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Oh Akashi-san. Ini ya, aku menemukannya di lokerku pagi ini." Dan jawaban dari Kuroko membuat pundak Akashi menurun karena kecewa.

"Begitu."

"Hm."

"Kuroko-kun, apa kau... tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menjawab. "Aku yakin aku tidak melupakan apapun, Akashi-san."

"Memangnya apa yang kulupakan, Akashi-san?"

"O-oh itu..." sang gadis menunjukkan novel misteri keluaran terbaru. "Ku pikir ini milikmu. Aku menemukannya terjatuh di dekat lokermu." Jelas sekali, alibi.

"Itu bukan milikku Akashi-san."

"Sou ka."

"Hai. Maafkan aku, aku duluan, Akashi-san." Dan pemain bayangan SMA Teikou itu meninggalkan Akashi di koridor sepi sendirian.

.

.

"Akashi!" suara berat seorang pemuda menyerukan namanya, mambuat Akashi menoleh. Berdiri tak jauh darinya adalah sang pemilik suara. Kakak kelasnya yang bersurai hitam dengan manik mata kelabu. Sang kapten tim basket SMA Teikou, Nijimura Shuuzou.

Akashi masih berdiam diri di tempatnya. Menunggu Nijimura yang mulai melangkahkan kaki ke arahnya. Kala jarak di antara mereka tinggal 1 meter, Nijimura membuka resleting tasnya. Mulai mencari-cari suatu barang. Setelah beberapa detik, Nijimura kembali mengarahkan atensinya ke Akashi.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga panjang umur, bahagia, dan sukses selalu. Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagianmu." Ucap Nijimura diikuti senyum tulus yang manis. Kemudian pemuda itu mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang memegang kotak kado berwarna pink, menyerahkannya pada Akashi.

Akashi menerima kado itu. "Terima kasih, Nijimura-san. Kuharap doa yang Nijimura-san ucapkan kembali lagi padamu." Kemudian Akashi tersenyum simpul.

Nijimura mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Kemudian pemuda itu memandang ke luar jendela, membuat Akashi juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Nijimura-san tidak pulang?"

"Ck, tadi ada rapat kelas." 'Membuatku berpikir tidak bisa memberikan kado itu sekarang.' "Kau sendiri?" tanya Nijimura basa-basi, padahal pemuda itu sebenarnya melihat langsung kejadian antara Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Belum ingin pulang."

Dan keheningan terjadi di antara keduanya.

Sampai Nijimura memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan itu. "Kau tahu Akashi? Mereka bilang yang spesial akan tergantikan oleh yang selalu ada."

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tidak setuju dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Nijimura. Selain itu, jelas sekali siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'yang spesial' dan siapa 'yang selalu ada'. Akashi juga tahu betul ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Pada akhirnya-

"Tapi nampaknya aku tidak menemukan kebenaran dari kalimat yang tadi. Karena yang terjadi di lapangan 'yang spesial tidak akan pernah terkalahkan oleh yang selalu ada'."

-senpainya yang satu ini-

"Meski begitu..."

-akan menyatakan perasaannya.

"... aku ingin kau tahu. Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Nijimura menyatakan cinta. Sayangnya, jawabannya selalu sama.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Nijimura-san."

Dan senyum getir terulas di bibir sang senpai.

.

.

 **20 Desember 2015**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-san. Semoga sukses selalu."

"Terima kasih, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum kalemnya. Yang dibalas dengan senyum sopan Akashi. Kemudian pemuda itu berlalu, menghampiri seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari kelas 3 C.

Namanya Momoi Satsuki. Gadis cantik bersurai merah muda dengan kepribadian ceria yang merupakan magnet bagi seluruh kaum Adam. Tak terkecuali Kuroko Tetsuya.

Yang spesial kini telah menemukan gadis pujaannya sendiri. Kuroko dan Momoi menjadi sepasang kekasih pada malam tahun baru. Dan perlahan-lahan Kuroko mulai pergi dari hidup sang nona muda Akashi. Tidak ada lagi sesi membahas novel misteri di sudut perpustakaan, atau makan siang bersama di atap sekolah. Pemuda itu sudah memiliki gadis untuk diberi perhatian. Bukan barang bebas lagi.

Sementara yang selalu ada... telah mundur perlahan hingga akhirnya menghilang, entah kemana. Akashi tidak menyangka bahwa pernyataan Nijimura di ulang tahunnya yang ke 16 akan menjadi pernyataan cinta terakhir yang diucapkan pemuda itu. Setelahnya Nijimura tidak lagi membanjiri ponselnya dengan pesan-pesan singkat yang manis dan penuh perhatian. Awalnya pemuda itu masih sesekali mengirim pesan. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti. Membuat Akashi memandangi ponselnya dengan sendu.

Terakhir kali Akashi bertemu dengan pemuda itu adalah saat upacara kelulusan para senpai. Nijimura tersenyum padanya dengan cerah. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Dan pemuda itu menepuk bahu Akashi, mengucapkan "Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kemudian dia berberjalan dengan santai. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih saling memberi selamat, meninggalkan area Teikou, meninggalkan Akashi yang kala itu mematung menatap punggungnya, tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Kalau boleh jujur, Akashi merindukan Nijimura. Selain itu Akashi akui, nampaknya tanpa ia sadari, dirinya sudah jatuh dalam pesona pemuda itu.

Nijimura tidak melanjutkan studinya di Tokyo. Menurut desas-desus, Nijimura bersama keluarganya pindah. Tidak hanya luar kota, tapi luar negeri. Entah di Negara mana. Membuat Akashi uring-uringan bukan main.

Akashi menghela nafas. Manik matanya memandang ke langit. Dan dia berbisik.

"Mereka benar, Nijimura-san. Yang spesial tergantikan oleh yang selalu ada."

.

.

Sementara itu, di tanggal yang sama, di waktu yang berbeda. Seorang pemuda tengah menikmati sunset dari Observatorium Griffith. Kala angin menyapanya, ia menutup matanya, membisikkan sebuah kalimat, berharap angin dapat menyampaikan pesannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Kuharap kau bahagia... dan aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu."

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **semoga menghibur**

 **terimakasih sudah baca**

 **saran dan kritik diterima**


End file.
